It All Started With A Game
by MissJuly005
Summary: One-Shot. The Storm Hawks are stuck in an awful storm. What can they do to pass the time? A good game of Truth or Dare of course! But what will a simple game bring... AxP


It All Started With A Game An AxP One-Shot

It was a beautiful day in Atmos... Okay, not really.

Dark clouds filled the sky as rain poured heavily, making it impossible to go outside.

It was just as gloomy on board of the Condor. The storm made the engine stop and training was uncalled for in those winds unless you had a death wish.

"It'll pass", the always optimist leader had said but that was hours ago.

**_____________**

"I'm bored", Finn whined for what was the tenth time now as he broke the silence.

"Well there isn't much we can do, Finn. You're just going to have to be patient like the rest of us", Piper told him, her attention on the Levitation Crystal that lay on the table in front of her.

"I agree with Piper", Aerrow started to say.

"Of course you do", Finn stated quietly as he rolled his eyes, "As usual." Luckily for him no one had heard him.

"There's not much we can do but wait", Aerrow finished. He looked at Piper for her approval and she nodded sadly.

"Can't we find something to do", Finn suggested.

"What did you have in mind Finn", Aerrow asked as his curious instincts got the best of him.

"A game", Finn stated with an evil natured smile. Piper and Aerrow exchanged a worried look.

"A game? Which one", Junko asked in interest.

"Truth or Dare", Finn said smugly.

"No", Stork said firmly, appearing out of no-where, "This won't end well, especially if it's Finn's idea, we're all doomed", his eye started to twitch.

"Relax Stork. It's only a game", Piper said, although she was secretly a little worried herself.

"I think Finn has a good idea", Aerrow said.

"He does", Piper asked surprised.

"I do", Finn asked at the same time, but then he corrected himself, "I mean, of course I do." Piper rolled her eyes at his immaturity. Aerrow, on the other hand, just ignored him and kept talking.

"I haven't played that game in years", he explained. "I'm in. What about you", he asked as he turned to face Piper.

"Fine", Piper gave in. There was no way she could say no to those emerald eyes of his.

"I'll play", Junko said overexcited.

"Radarr", Aerrow asked. His buddy squawked in response with his thumb up, bringing a smile to Aerrow's face.

Then everyone turned to Stork. He sighed loudly.

"I'm doomed anyways", he replied grimly. They took that as a yes and everyone sat in a circle on the floor (Order: Piper, Aerrow, Radarr, Stork, Finn Junko).

"I go first since it was my idea", Finn said and since no one stopped him he continued, "Piper, Truth or Dare?" She sighed loudly in annoyance, since she had expected this from him.

"Truth", she stated as she took a shaking deep breath. _"Relax. It's just Finn. He'll probably ask me something stupid like my last name he could never remember or if I ever had a boyfriend... okay... I hope he doesn't ask me the last one"_, she told herself.

"Do you have a crush on someone", he asked. Piper's body went rigid, her eye's went wide and her face turned different shades of red in embarrassment, but she tried not to panic.

"_Think! What can I do to get out of this"_, she thought.

"And don't even try to lie because I'll know", Finn said with a smirk. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

Nobody knew this but a week ago Finn had found Piper's diary and there was a whole section on all of them, and an especially big one on Aerrow... It just so happened that they both felt the same and were in so much denial. Finn was just so tired of the awkward, weird moments and thought up a plan. Yes, Finn thought of something. And he was pretty proud of it.

"I-I", Piper stammered. Then the words Finn had said sunk in and she froze again. _"Wait a second... Finn knowing something"_, she thought, _"That's not possible... Unless..."_

"Finn", she yelled at him, "You stole my diary again, didn't you!" She was about to get up and hit him, her hands clenched in fists, but Aerrow stopped her by placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go for now", he told her. Then he turned to the shaking sharpshooter who had his hands up in fear. Aerrow glared at the blond idiot.

"Finn? Did you take Piper's diary again", the redhead asked. Even if he already knew the answer, he had to be a fair leader.

"Maybe", Finn squeaked as Piper tried to get loose from Aerrow's grip, but he was very firm and surprisingly gentle making it excessively hard for her to move. She crossed her arms and let out a small grunt of frustration.

"When we're done this game I want you to give it back to her and tell her you're sorry", Aerrow said. By his tone of voice, even Finn knew it would only make things worse if he argued.

"Fine", Finn answered in defeat.

"I'm sorry for taking your diary", he told her with fake sincerity. Then he smirked.

"You still haven't answered my question", he remembered.

"Um...-

"Come on, Piper", Finn teased, "We're all waiting."

"Yes", she answered. As her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink she lowered her head and tried to hide it.

"Ha! I knew it! So who's the unlucky guy... if it is a guy", Finn stupidly replied.

"I'm not answered that, stupid", Piper angrily said to him.

"So you're not denying anything", Finn teased. Piper sighed loudly.

"As much as I would love to answer that", she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "It's one question per person which means it's now my turn", she replied.

"Fine, but you can't ask the same person who asked you", Finn declared.

"You're just scared", Piper told him.

"Am not", Finn retorted.

"Can we just get this game over with", Stork intervened.

"Okay then Stork, Truth or Dare", Piper challenged.

"D...dare", Stork surprisingly said.

"I dare you to... throw all of your spray cans into the Wastelands", Piper said. A small _Bang_ was her only answer. Stork had fainted...

"Good job Piper", Finn said sarcastically.

"I was doing us all a favour", she defended herself.

"Making him faint", Junko asked clueless.

"No. Making him get rid of those awful spray cans he gets from Atmos knows where", Piper stated.

"W-what happened", Stork suddenly asked as he stood up with a hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it Stork. It's your turn to ask someone", Aerrow said knowing that if they didn't skip his dare, he'd probably have a heart attack or something. Piper was about to argue but she saw the look on his face and understood.

"Um... Finn", Stork said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Nothing scares The Finnster", he said with his signature move. Piper and Aerrow both rolled their eyes at him. Stork's paranoid frown turned into an evil smile.

"I dare you to get rid of all of your things related to your music", Stork said air quoting the word music, "And throw them into the Wastelands."

"What! But that's not fair! Stork didn't have to throw all of his spray cans out", Finn complained. Stork fainted right on cue... again...

"Way to go Finn", Piper stated, sarcasm in every one of her words. He just glared at her.

"You have to do the dare Finn", Aerrow said, "Unless you're too chicken", he challenged.

_Seconds Later..._

"We can just get you more Finn", Junko said as he tapped his best friend's slumped shoulders.

But the sharpshooter didn't answer. He was too busy glaring at a certain redhead and crystal specialist.

"Aerrow-

"Dare", Aerrow cut him off. Finn was hoping he would say that. He smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Piper", Finn said, "On the lips", he added with dramatic effect.

Everyone had turned their attention to Aerrow and Piper shocked. As for the two in question, they were both as red as Aerrow's hair; none of them willing to move or even say something. A few seconds passed and Finn sighed dramatically.

"I didn't know you guys were both chicken", Finn teased, "I can't believe it!" He started to laugh.

Piper took a chance and turned to face Aerrow, only to find him already looking at her. They simultaneously gave the other a sweet, reassuring smile as Aerrow took Piper's hands in his.

"Could you hurry it up", Finn complained.

Piper was about to glare at him but the sudden contact of Aerrow's lips on hers left her surprised.

Her eyes widened at first but the shock wore off as quickly as it came.

Piper's eyes fluttered to a close and her hands automatically made their way to his untamed hair. Feeling this response, Aerrow gently placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Awe", Junko said. Radarr nodded in agreement.

"Ah!!!" Stork screamed as he started to run away. You could hear him screaming stuff like _mind worms_ and_ love bug_ in the hallways on his way to the Condor's steering wheel.

Finn cleared his throat but surprisingly, even after all that noise, the two teens were still going strong.

"Guys! We're still here", Finn screamed at them. The two jumped apart. The floor seemed more interesting than usual as they tried their blushing faces. Finn smirked as big as his face could let him.

"Come on Junko, Radarr", Finn said, "I think we should leave them alone"

The room was now filled with a kind of awkward silence thanks to Finn as Aerrow and Piper were deep in thought. She was the first to break the silence.

"Wow", she whispered but he heard her.

"I know", was his answer as he turned to look into her beautiful orange eyes. He smiled and she couldn't help but return it. Then his smile turned to a small frown.

"What's wrong", she asked.

"This is wrong", Aerrow said.

"What do you mean", Piper asked as she fought back some tears.

"Didn't you say that you had a crush on someone", he asked. Piper started to laugh, making Aerrow look at her in confusion. When she calmed down a smile still lay on her lips as she placed a soft hand on his cheek.

"It's you, Aerrow. It was always you", she answered. That was all Aerrow needed to know as he pulled her closer to him and their lips came together again for a perfect second kiss. When they pulled away for air, Piper whispered,

"I love you"

"Good", Aerrow said with that smile of his she loved so much, "Because I love you, to"

**_____________**

It was still a dark and gloomy day in Atmos, but who would have thought something good would have came from it.

And it all started with a game...

THE END 


End file.
